dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Superman 64
| developer= Titus Software; BlueSky Software (PS1; unreleased) | publisher= Titus Software | engine= | studio= | released= May 31, 1999 | genre= Action-adventure | modes= Single Player, Multi-player | platforms= Nintendo 64 | media= 64-megabit cartridge |}} Superman, more commonly referred to as Superman 64, is a video game that was released by Titus Software on May 31, 1999 on the Nintendo 64. The game is based on the Superman: The Animated Series. Much like Castlevania 64, the game is not actually titled "Superman 64" on its box, cartridge, or title screen. It is notorious for the extremely negative reception it received from critics. Plot Lex Luthor creates a virtual version of Metropolis and then succeeds in trapping Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen and Emil Hamilton within it. Superman is forced to enter the virtual world and is forced to fly through a series of rings and destroy cars. He also has to complete obstacles in order to save his friends and stop Lex Luthor. Other villains Superman battles in the game include Parasite and Brainiac. Gameplay The player assumes the role of fictional American icon and super hero known as Superman and is challenged to complete obstacles throughout the game, usually levels contain similar challenges. In most levels, Superman flies through a series of rings within a time limit (unless the player chooses to play the game on an easy difficulty; the rings then disappear but the timer remains the same). The "virtual Metropolis" is filled with what the developers called "Kryptonite fog" (which was actually the draw distance), supposedly there to slow him down. The game also features "Solve the Maze" segments where the player is given a time limit to solve certain obstacles similar to mazes. Development Superman was originally unveiled at E3 1997. According to an early interview with Eric Caen, co-founder of Titus Software, the game was originally intended to have a multiplayer mode for up to four players. Also, early print advertisements for the game, run in gaming magazines for their December 1998 issues, show that a version of the game was planned to be released for the Sony PlayStation as well. Reception The game received mainly negative reception by critics. It was rated as the 7th worst game of all-time in a list created by Sean Reiley in Electronic Gaming Monthly. It also ranked 2nd on G4's Filter in its top 10 worst games of the 90's. Nintendo Power magazine rated it as the worst game on a Nintendo system. On MTV's Gamer's 2.0, it was rated the #1 worst game of 1999. The game also topped GameSpy's list of the ten worst comic book based video games, as compiled by journalist avid Chapman. On GameTrailers, it was ranked #1 as the worst game of all time, just ahead of ET for the Atari 2600. Game reviewers focused their complaints on unresponsive controls and monotonous gameplay. Critics found little redeeming value in the game. IGN reviewer Matt Casamassina gave it a 3.4, and called it "a huge, whopping disappointment" which "is so all-around poorly executed that it's downright offending to people like myself who have enjoyed the comic books, movies, television shows and more based upon the American icon". GameSpot gave the game a score of 1.3, making it the fourth lowest rated game by GameSpot, declaring that "It serves no purpose other than to firmly establish the bottom of the barrel". Currently, the game holds a 23% score average on Game Rankings. References Category:A to Z Category:Video games